futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Libertarian Party (Porvenir)
The Libertarian Party (LP) is a leftist political party in the United States. The oldest major political party, the party was first formed in 1971 as check and balance on the imperialist policies of the Richard Nixon administration. Until 2036, the Party encompassed a wide variety of ideals. For many years, leadership was controlled by moderate Libertarians who took very conservative stances on economics, and very liberal stances on social issues. Anarcho-Capitalists and social conservatives also laid claim to the Libertarian banner until Diego Braun's victory in the 2036 U.S presidential election. Influenced by progressive heroes such as Independent Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders, Braun was a Libertarian-Socialist, and used his influence as President to move the party in a distinctly leftist direction. Throughout 2037, most millennial, right-wing Libertarians left the party for the newly formed TEA Party or the Constitution Party. The Party managed to easily survive this split thanks to Generation Z and a large youth base. In 2046, the Party officially merged with the Green Party. The Libertarian Party is one of three major American political parties, alongside the Democratic-Republicans, and the TEA Party. Platform * Abortion: 'The Libertarian Party is staunchly pro-choice. * '''Civil Liberties: '''One of the biggest issues that carried over from old American Libertarianism into the new Party, the Platform takes a hardline stance against warrentless wiretapping, drone strikes on American soil, and any surveillance overreach. * '''Civil Rights: '''Following in the footsteps of John Locke, Libertarians believe the rights of marginalized groups such as immigrants and the LGBTQIA are unalienable. * '''Crime: '''While the Party supported decriminalization of drugs until all soft- ' and used many of his policies to reshape the Libertarian Party]]drugs were legalized in 2047, and opposes prison time for minor offenses, they officially take no position on the issue of capital punishment. * 'Economics: '''The majority of Libertarians support regulations on megacorporations, but firmly renounce Marxist-Leninism and other Communist-esque ideologies. A small minority of Libertarians support a more laissez-faire system. President Braun signed an executive order repealing the Supreme Court's Citizen's United decision in 2037. * '''Education: '''Giving students the choice between private and public institutions is heavily encouraged by Libertarians. * '''Environmentalism: ' Eco-responsibility by businesses and measures to curb damage to the environment are supported by the Party. Alternative energy was supported all the way up to the global depletion of oil reserves, after which, alternative energy became a must for all countries. * '''Foreign Policy: '''The Party Platform explicitly condemns excessive defense spending, and military interventionism outside of response to an attack on American soil. "Economic-sanctions = murder" is one of the crucial cornerstones of Libertarian thought. * '''Gun Control: '''A divisive issue among Libertarians, the Party takes no official stance other than to encourage that the Second Amendment to the U.S Constitution is upheld. Support and opposition to background checks sees equal representation in the Party's base. Influential Libertarians DiegoBraun.jpeg|Diego Braun:' 48th President of the United States (2037-2045) JohnCena.jpg|'John Cena:' 49th President of the United States (2045-2053) GaryJohnsonVicePresidentialPortrait.png|'Gary Johnson:' 52nd Vice President of the United States (2037-2041) JustinAmash.png|'Justin Amash:''' Libertarian Floor Leader in the U.S Senate (2037-2063) Category:Political party Category:Libertarianism Category:Politics Category:United States of America Category:Political Parties (Porvenir) Category:Scenario: Porvenir